


Pictures

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Rated E For Nekkid [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve, Light Bondage, M/M, Rated E for Nekkid, Vibrators, Voyeurism, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Bucky is tied to the bedTony is wearing a plugSteve has cameras and a sketch book and a vibrator.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Rated E For Nekkid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860217
Comments: 18
Kudos: 324





	Pictures

Bucky was tied to the bed. 

Not that ropes or handcuffs or chains could hold the Winter Soldier, but Bucky wanted to be tied to the bed, so Steve had tied him down and secured the knots as tight as he could. 

Tony was wearing a plug. 

Not that this was his first time wearing a plug for his husbands or even his first time wearing one this big, but Steve had asked that he keep it in all day so Tony had kept it in all day and now he could barely stand still as he waited for Bucky to be ready for him. 

_Flash_. One of the dozen or so cameras mounted around the room went off when Bucky turned to watch Tony shift in place. They were motion activated, purposefully set up so Steve could capture every movement, every breath, every thrust, because even though he planned on sketching every single second of their afternoon today, he couldn’t be at every angle or spot or perfect point of view to see it all at once so he was taking pictures. 

Hundreds and hundreds of pictures. 

“Ohh-hh-hh—” Tony made it up to the bed and gasped out loud when the plug shifted and pressed inside him, spread his knees wide to straddle Bucky’s waist and gasped again when the effort stretched him around the plugs base. “St-Steve–” 

_Flash_. “Hold still.” Steve couldn’t sketch and work the toy free from Tony’s body, so he let the cameras do the work as he circled lightly over Tony’s rim and slipped lube soaked finger along side the plug to grasp and wriggle and _pull._ Tony wailed as the heavy silicone piece came out with a wet sounding squelch, and Bucky muttered a harsh curse when everything they’d left inside Tony this morning spilled out in a thick mess, white and stringy and _hot_ where it landed at his navel and trickled down between his thighs. 

“Slowly.” Steve reminded Tony, and the cameras flashed as he backed away from the bed and found his chair, his sketchbook and his pencil. “Slowly.” 

_Flash_. Tony wasn’t hard yet but Bucky was, his cock jutting up straight and bright red at the tip, leaking pre-come from the tip as Tony circled slim fingers around him and stroked slowly, once twice three times. 

_Flash_. Even with the help of the plug Tony was tight or maybe Bucky was just that big and the lights popped and cameras clicked as the little brunette lined up the fat head with his hole and sank down onto him. 

“Fuck.” Bucky jerked up and swore when the first inch of himself disappeared into Tony, and the pencil in Steve’s hand snapped right in half before he even had a chance to start drawing. He scrambled for another one though and started sketching as fast as he could as Tony whined and wiggled and rocked his hips little by little to take Bucky without any help. 

_Flash_. The arch of Tony’s back was exquisite, the fall of his hair over flushed cheeks and fluttering lashes beautiful, the tensing of his thighs as his body opened up _gorgeous._ Steve used long lines and almost tender strokes as he drew the way Tony’s cock started to plump as pressure turned to pleasure, the way Tony’s fingers left score lines down Bucky’s abdomen as he took more. 

Bucky was big and Steve knew the stretch _well_ , knew the way it felt impossible for all of Bucky to fit, the way it burned deep in his core and climbed the back of his throat like he was being split in half and he moved quick to get the exact second the light in Tony’s dark eyes popped wanton and _greedy_ as the final bit shoved past his rim and he was stuck tight. 

There it was, there it was, the breath between almost pain and mind blanking goodness and Steve switched to a lighter pencil to draw in the first slip of arousal from Tony’s cock, a bead of barely white crowding the slit and dripping down his length. 

_Flash_. A vibrator from beside Bucky and Tony turned it on with trembling fingers before cupping his sac in one hand and slipping the toy down beneath so the vibe would sit where he was most sensitive and right where he and Bucky were connected. Steve had the controller, the remote, it was up to _Steve_ to turn it up or turn it down, but he was too busy to do it right now. He was tracing the muscles along Bucky’s left side as the big brunette tensed beneath Tony, the shift and click of silver plates in the dangerous arm as Bucky tested the ropes that stood no chance of holding him. 

_On_. Just one level but it was enough to snap Tony’s head back and leave his mouth open wide and Steve used a shade of red he liked to call kiss bruised to color in Tony’s lips and just lightly shadow in the blush rushing down Tony’s neck and settling over his heart. 

_Flash_. **Crack** – one of the posts at the headboard snapped in half when Bucky yanked his left arm free and flattened silver fingers over Tony’s heart to hold him steady, covering the blue of the arc reactor with his palm and Steve knew all those scars by heart, he knew every line and mark on Tony’s sternum so he drew just a few in before focusing on how small Tony’s frame looked held up by Bucky’s strength, the way Tony bowed into the pressure at the reactor and went limp with relief. 

_Flash_. Ohhhhh Steve wished he could draw the way Bucky _growled_ in satisfaction at the sight of Tony’s cock stiffening between them when the vibe clicked stronger, but he would have to settle for switching seats and drawing Bucky’s sac twitching and drawing up tight between his legs as Tony’s rim clenched down on him. He’d draw _this_ – the coarse hair, the heavy balls and muscular thighs and just the bottom curve of Tony’s ass and the hint of his entrance pushed to its limit around Bucky’s width. 

The remote clicked and Tony cried out when the vibe racheted stronger. Bucky’s hand left Tony’s heart and grip at his hip instead and Steve drew the gleam of silver against the tan of Tony’s skin, too powerful grasp against too fragile bones, the similarities between two men that were both part machine, both dark haired and dark souled and both with smiles that lit up even _midnight_ when they laughed. 

Kiss bruised again, for Bucky’s mouth and tongue when he licked his lips and kiss bruised for the color high in Tony’s cheeks and kiss bruised for the hand print Bucky left on Tony’s rear when he left a stinging swat on it and then grabbed and kneaded the soft flesh hungrily. 

_Flash_. Tony was hard and aching by now, hips jerking in minute movements as he tried his hardest to stay still with the vibrator lighting him up so close to where Bucky was throbbing deep in his channel. Steve got close, _very_ close to draw the vein at the underside of Tony’s cock and the slight sideways bend and the sparse curls matted with lube and sweat at the sharp vee of his hipbone. 

“Stevie get up here and lemme suck ya.” **Crack** the other post came off the headboard and Bucky made a grab for Steve, clamped onto his arm and tried to drag him onto the bed. “Let th’camera’s do the work, put your sketchbook down and lemme eat ya out or something, you’re drivin’ me crazy over there.” 

“You said I could draw you however I wanted.” Steve gently but firmly put Bucky’s hand back above his head, ignored the way his own cock jumped in his boxers at the look Bucky’s pale eyes. “Stay still.” 

“Stevie.” 

“Captain.” Tony whined and the noise almost broke Steve, drove his hips forward to rut into the side of the bed once, twice and a wet spot bloomed on the front of his pants but he pulled away, stumbled back and _flash flash flash_ the cameras definitely caught the way his eyes glazed with need, the way he gripped at his cock and panted through a few harsh breaths. 

“Almost.” he managed, fumbled for his sketchbook again. “Tony sweetheart, you ready for more?” 

“Yes.” Tony whimpered, shifted and wiggled further onto Bucky’s cock. “Please?” 

“Stay still.” Steve said again, and turned the remote up three clicks and then four. “Stay still and just– just let me draw you.” 

_Flash_. Tony’s entire body was shaking with the effort of keeping still and Steve hurried to draw Bucky planting his feet on the mattress and tearing at the blankets trying to stay grounded and to stay still so he didn’t thrust up and fuck into Tony the way he wanted. 

_Flash_. Steve scrambled for the shade of blue he kept only for Bucky, to catch the lightning that practically glowed from Bucky’s eyes when a spill of Italian left Tony’s lips, curses and pleas and prayers and demands all mixed into one beautiful garbled incoherent noise. 

_Flash_. There was blood where Bucky bit his lip, almost blood where Tony cut his nails into Bucky’s stomach as he got close, not enough blood in Steve’s brain to get the exact lines of Bucky’s abs when he shuddered and curled forward into a helpless kiss because Tony had stuttered, “ _per favore baciami_ ” and whenever their loved asked for a kiss neither one could say no. 

Steve sketched through the kiss, Bucky’s tongue stroking through Tony’s mouth, Tony’s fingers buried in Bucky’s long hair and pulling, tugging, sifting through the strands and _yanking_ until Bucky broke away with a broken moan and Tony could crush harsh kisses onto his jaw, his throat, dig his teeth in and worry a purple violet bruise onto Bucky’s skin. 

Steve grabbed for a colored pencil and drew the bruise in before it faded, grateful for the cameras that _flashed_ and caught the open mouth swollen moan as Tony pulled away and let Bucky go to fall back onto the blankets. 

“Gonna come.” Tony stammered and Steve fell to his knees to try and draw it, _flash flash flash_ Tony’s cock jerked and spilled, poured all over Bucky’s stomach then dribbled in a pool at his navel, Bucky dragged his fingers through the still warm mess and shoved them into his mouth, arched his back and rumbled in contentment and Steve got the fan of his lashes and the white leaking at the corner of his perfect mouth and the way every line in Tony’s body went lax and pliant just before he fell forward and Bucky caught him in a hug. 

_Flash flash flash_ Tony pushed his face into Bucky’s chest and screamed as Bucky swelled over thick and flooded him wet and full and heavy and too too hot and Steve scrambled to sketch the curve of Tony’s stomach as it started to bulge out full and Bucky cursed and cursed and dug bruises into Tony’s hip and _shouted_ as the toy’s vibration clicked just one step higher and wrecked him through another orgasm. 

Steve’s sketchbook fell to the floor forgotten, the pencils rolling away into some distant corner as Steve gave up drawing and let the cameras work instead, shoved his pants off and stumbled forward until he got to the side of the bed again, worked his cock until he was close close close and _flash flash flash_ Tony turned his head and opened his mouth, Bucky reached out to hold Steve instead and stroke him to completion and _flash flash flash_ the cameras caught Steve finishing all over Tony’s face, on the gorgeous lips and red flushed cheeks and spread all over Bucky’s chest and dripping onto gleaming fingers. 

_Flash_. 


End file.
